paper cuts (and other vampire clichés)
by deadlynerd
Summary: Who knew a paper cut could cause so much harm? Rated M for a reason.


"Ouchhh" Laura moans out as she slices her finger on the corner of a freshly printed essay (for some reason she is reminded of Bella from Twilight- her finger begins to bleed a ridiculous amount for such a small paper cut.) Beads of blood fall onto clean paper, meaning that she'll have to reprint.

Grumbling to herself in annoyance, Laura walks over to the back of the room, hoping to find some band aids stashed in a hidden corner. So focussed is she on her mission that she doesn't notice Carmilla coming into her room until the vampire is standing right behind her, head tilted to the side curiously.

(Carmilla smirks as she observes the tiny ball of rage that is her roommate as Laura stomps around the room muttering "stupid freaking Twilight paper cuts…" and "where are the hecking bandaids?")

With sudden speed, Carmilla moves towards Laura to gently take the injured finger in an elegant hand.

There's an odd, intense look in her eyes as she stares at the blood, and Laura's heart rate speeds up in response- she has been cornered by a hungry vampire who is at present regarding her with a look that screams _predator. _

And then Carmilla is lifting her finger to her mouth and gently, oh so _carefully _lapping at the small cut. (Laura begins to lose herself in the sensation, she is deteriorating until she no longer knows where she is, what she is doing and…)

She opens her eyes to find Carmilla smirking at her in amusement. Laura blinks in confusion as Carmilla relinquishes her hold on her finger. The human looks down at her small cut, and watches it sealing over, completely healed.

"No band-aids necessary, creampuff."

"Umm…thanks…Carm…" Laura manages to stutter out.

Carmilla smirks infuriatingly once more, and Laura feels an uncomfortable jolt when she sees the edge of a fang.

Something changes in Carmilla's expression, as she grins at the small human before her. She reaches out a long, pale arm and gently brushes Laura's hair off her neck, staring at the exposed skin, eyes darkening.

Laura tries to ease away from the vampire, backing into the wall behind her, some primal part of her screaming _danger. _Telling her to run before it was too late.

"Hmm…" Carmilla drawls out lazily. "Didn't realise you were so scared of the big, bad vampire cutie. God, just listen to that heart go." Her voice has deepened to a seductive, predatory purr that has Laura tingling from head to foot.

The vampire begins to move closer, eyes flicking up and down Laura with possessive intensity. Goosebumps arise on Laura's skin where Carmilla's eyes graze and her heart is indeed pumping faster- whether it is from fear or lust, Laura is unsure.

She swallows loudly and Carmilla notices.

"Oh humans," she murmurs, running a long finger down Laura's neck. She moves closer still, positioning her mouth so it is next to Laura's ear and breathes out:

"You're all just so confused…you don't know whether to run or to stay…but I'll tell you this buttercup." (She's now backed Laura even further into the wall.)

"There's a part of every human that would like nothing more than to be…utterly…consumed…"

In saying this, she bites down on Laura's earlobe, pulling slightly.

Laura submits to the sensation because _oh god, _it's her beautiful roommate who is doing this to her, her roommate that she's had a crush on longer than she could remember and-

Carmilla releases Laura's ear, and regards her fondly. There's blood on the edges of her lips but somehow, Laura doesn't mind.

Carmilla is _so close _to Laura now, and she's looking at her as if she wants to-

"Um, Carm…wha-"

And then Carmilla kisses Laura, shoving her roughly against the wall. Laura can feel Carmilla's fangs scraping at her bottom lip, but she doesn't care, Lord almighty she doesn't care, because Carmilla Karnstein has her pinned against a wall and _oh god _her tongue was in Laura' s mouth and she can feel long fingers scraping at the waistband of her shorts, she can feel a hand moving upward to cup her breast-

With renewed fervour, Carmilla picks up Laura, the human's legs hooking around Carmilla's waist as she walks them over to her bed.

She lays Laura down on top of the yellow pillow and takes a moment to look down at her prey, a moment to drink in the image of a flushed, confused Laura spread out beneath her, ready to be consumed.

Carmilla straddles Laura, pinning her to the bed and intertwining their fingers above Laura's head. (Laura is now completely immobile, at the mercy of the vampire gazing down at her.)

Slowly, Carmilla leans down and begins to press open-mouthed kisses down Laura's neck, scraping her teeth forcefully against exposed skin.

Laura whimpers in response, now a writhing mess of moans and sensation, whereas Carmilla is every inch the triumphant seductress.

Relinquishing her hold on Laura's hands, but still astride her, she begins to ease her hands under Laura's shirt, ghosting her fingers against Laura's ribs and upwards, before removing them from Laura and using them to pull off the tiny human's shirt.

Laura gasps at the sudden contact with air and begins to ignite as she feels Carmilla fumbling with her bra clasp, eventually exposing her breasts.

Carmilla once again pauses to smirk down at Laura who is now topless.

Frustrated, Laura groans:

"Don't stop…stupid…vampire…"

The aforementioned vampire obliges and takes an erect nipple in one hand. She begins to roll it between a thumb and forefinger. Soon, she replaces fingers with her skilful mouth and then her teeth are on Laura's breast and she looks up at Laura briefly, before she bites down, pulling hungrily at Laura's blood.

She's rough, but Laura finds that she _likes _the pain, that she wants Carmilla to be more passionate, to push her harder, faster…She loves the feeling of Carmilla's teeth embedded in her, she is a willing victim, and oh Lord she needs more, _more…._

"Oh God…Carm…"

Carmilla moves off her breast eventually, sated for the time being and moves up to kiss Laura with a mouth covered in blood. She shoves her tongue deep into Laura's mouth and Laura moans into the kiss, shifting to allow Carmilla greater access.

The kiss deepens and Carmilla growls, a feral, inhuman sound that sets Laura's heart racing with excitement and anticipation.

Laura is beginning to feel light-headed when Carmilla draws away from the kiss and begins to move southward. She glances up at Laura for reassurance and Laura responds by whining:

"Yes…Carm…please…"

The vampire is happy to comply, pulling Laura's legs apart with painful force and then her tongue is in Laura's centre and coherent thought becomes very difficult.

(Carmilla's tongue is dancing on her clit, and her fingers are grasping at Laura's breasts, scraping her nails against them, leaving scratches.)

She eventually removes her tongue from Laura, just as the human is on the verge of release and embeds her teeth in Laura's inner thigh and Laura thinks that she is going to die, because it feels _so right _and then-

"CARMILLAAAA!" Laura yells out as she feels her climax passing through her in waves of ecstasy.

Carmilla helps Laura to ride out her orgasm by continuing to suck gently on Laura's inner thigh, drawing further blood from her lover.

She eventually removes her fangs and moves upwards, pushing Laura down into the bed for another heated kiss.

"So cutie. How's that paper cut feeling?"


End file.
